Secretos de Familia
by Siriela
Summary: Familia Black. Hasta en las familias más poderosas y aparentemente perfectas existen secretos que jamás saldrán de las cuatro paredes que son sus hogares destruidos. Primer capítulo: Walburga/Regulus no incesto


**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la WB. Si fuera mío Regulus seguiría vivo y lo tendría encerrado en una habitación con insonorización para mi placer personal xD.

Éste fic participa en el Reto de **Poetas Anónimos** de_ Amistad y Familia_ (sólo éste capítulo)

**

* * *

Secretos de Familia**

_«Estoy sola»_ piensa sin apasionamiento, sin sentirse _realmente_ sola o desdichada por ello.

Reconoce que éste nuevo tipo de soledad puede llegar a aterrarle, incluso a trastornarla. Nota que es muy distinto a cuando sus hijos estaban en el Colegio y su esposo en el Ministerio. Reconoce que aquél silencio era delicioso en su perfección: ella podía encargarse de sus asuntos en absoluta paz sin tener que soportar los berridos de Sirius o el llanto de Regulus al recibir algún golpe de su hermano mayor.

En aquél entonces no los extrañaba, a ninguno. Le agradaba quedarse sola porque así podía dedicarse a ella y por fin dejar de pretender. Fingir se había convertido en un arte tan estudiado que a veces no llegaba a notarlo y con el tiempo se había amoldado a su personalidad.

_Posar._ Si, ésa era la palabra y sus poses muy variadas: la esposa, la madre, el ama de casa, la amante, la tía o hermana. Muchas veces una inquisidora.

Ella sufría con la maldición que cargaba a cuestas y su trabajo era hacer sufrir a los demás también. Ella se había ceñido a las reglas, las había memorizado y perfeccionado, por lo tanto era obligación de los demás hacerlo. No le gustaba el desorden; una mancha en el mantel a la hora de cenar -por más que sus hijos se empeñarán en decir que fue un _"accidente"_-, las arrugas en los edredones le sacaban de quicio y las manchas en el piso era su perdición. No, el desorden la sacaba de sus casillas.

Se acerca al escritorio junto a la ventana. Siempre ha pensado que lo que uno halla sobre un escritorio es lo que define la personalidad del propietario; por eso odiaba ver los papeles revueltos y arrugados sobre el escritorio de Sirius o sus plumas viejas revueltas con las nuevas; era desquiciante ver la falta de orden en su armario y sobretodo saber que bajo ninguna amenaza de hechizarlo él haría su cama jamás.

Sonríe al pasar sus dedos por la gruesa madera de roble con una dulce caricia, sin encontrar ningún rastro de polvo. Regulus siempre fue el más cuidadoso en su higiene y en la de sus pertenencias. Aunque físicamente era parecido a su hermano él solía llevar el cabello cepillado y bien peinado. Nunca tenía barro entre las uñas y sus túnicas jamás lucieron una arruga o signos de desgastes. No puede evitar suspirar y sentirse orgullosa de él.

Sin embargo el orgullo pronto se transforma en angustia y ésta comienza a tomar la forma de un miedo que ha mantenido en silencio durante muchos años: _el miedo a la pérdida_; durante mucho tiempo creyó que su peor miedo sería la ruina o la deshonra, por eso era una enérgica inquisidora que seguía la tradición de deshacerse de los rostros infames de aquellos Black que intentaron manchar el honor de su familia y desaparecerlos para siempre de su memoria y del árbol genealógico. No le tembló la mano al borrar el rostro de Sirius y lo hizo con su hermano, Alphard, no lloró aunque le amaba. Ahora era distinto, estaba hablando de su hijo, lo único que le quedaba de los cual podía sentirse realmente orgullosa y al cual amaba más que a nadie.

Cuando Regulus no regresó a casa en una semana, ella y Orión pensaron que se debía a que el Lord lo había enviado a una misión aunque les sorprendió que su hijo no les hablara de ésta. Se sentían tremendamente orgullosos, en especial ella.

Al principio había tenido sus dudas respecto a Regulus. El ver a Druella con su hija Bellatrix y el honor con la que ésta portaba la Marca Tenebrosa, muchas veces le causó envidia e incertidumbre. Había contado con Sirius para convertirse en un fiel caballero del Lord. Desde pequeños ellos se había encargado de instruirlos para servir a su próximo Señor, pero Sirius había demostrado ser más difícil de lo que habían pensado. Era rebelde y no se sometía ante nada ni nadie. Muchas veces incluso a propósito hacía cosas que a ellos les molestaba sólo para sacarlos de sus casillas. Pero ella trató de no darse por vencida. Sirius tenía una obligación con su familia y la sociedad, algo que a la larga ocasionó una ruptura inminente, y aunque Walburga no lloró al verlo partir de Grimmauld Place para siempre, algo dentro de ella se quebró como una fina figurita de porcelana y ni Regulus ni nadie pudo repararlo jamás.

Recordaba que al marcharse Sirius ella jamás volvió a entrar en su habitación. Aunque su esposo había intentado deshacerse de sus pertenencias ella había tomado la decisión de no hacerlo sin consultar a nadie. No era un tributo a la rebeldía de Sirius, ni mucho menos mantenía la esperanza de que al mantener algunas de sus pertenencias él regresaría. Le importaba poco en verdad los hechizos de permanencia que hizo en sus fotografías muggles. No, ella quería tener una constancia de que algún día había tenido un hijo al que amó y educó como mejor pudo pero por alguna razón, en el camino él se alejó y cambió de posición, traicionándolos a todos.

Al pensar en ésa enorme palabra, _"traicionar"_, Walburga sonríe porque por más defensora de la sangre que sea, por más espanto que le ocasione el desorden o por más odio que tenga por la ideas de los amantes de los muggles, ella sabe que Sirius sólo se traicionaría a él mismo si no se hubiera marchado. Por el enorme orgullo que ella cargaba sobre sus hombros, sabe que no había otra forma en que las cosas podrían desarrollarse, que ambos bandos habían sido destinados a separarse; la madre y el hijo no podían estar juntos aunque los dos lo desearán. Porque en el fondo, a pesar de todo, sabía que él la amaba y ella a él.

Fue un alivio que él se marchara, ella podía vivir con un hijo que deserta de la vida social que le corresponde y repudia a su familia por ello, podía olvidarlo e imaginar que nunca existió, pero no podía vivir con un hijo _realmente_ muerto.

Solloza mientras se apoya con las manos sobre el escritorio, porque sus peores miedos se han hecho realidad: sabe que Regulus jamás volverá.

Sirius murió en su cabeza y en su corazón, de él sólo quedan manchas que jamás se quitarán pero que con la fuerza necesaria puede mantenerlas a raya. A veces lo imagina viviendo entre la escoria que tanto le gustaba y aunque la imagen le repudia, no puede evitar sentir alivio al saber que sigue vivo. Piensa que si él nunca se hubiese ido al final terminaría muerto: o él decidía terminar con su vida antes de enfrentar su destino o el Lord lo mataba mucho antes de siquiera poner la Marca en su brazo.

Si, las cosas se dieron lo mejor que pudieron darse con Sirius, era un caso perdido y ellos tomaron la mejor decisión al desaparecerlo de sus mentes y corazones, pero Regulus era distinto, siempre lo fue.

Desde pequeños Walburga prodigó un amor más grande al menor de sus hijos; tal vez fuese porque éste constantemente sufría abusos de su hermano mayor o por el temor de que éste le lavara la cabeza con sus ideas retorcidas. Tal vez fuese que él siempre fue más pequeño y enclenque que Sirius y parecía necesitar más protección, pero Regulus siempre colmó la mayor parte de su corazón. Por eso está ahí en la noche oscura, en una habitación que aún guarda su olor y sus pertenencias. Es eso lo que la ha hecho mantener todo en orden y limpio, esperando su regreso aunque sabe que nunca lo hará. Pero una cosa es saber y otra es aceptarlo.

Ella simplemente no puede aceptar que su hijo esté desaparecido o más probablemente, muerto. No puede imaginarlo sin vida, sin ésa sonrisa tan parecida a la suya propia, sin sus charlas que iban desde lo más importante a los más trivial en su sólo segundo. No puede aceptar que jamás volverá a verlo porque preferiría antes dejarlo ir, que fuese un traidor a la sangre o un _squib_.

Recuerda que después del primer mes sin tener noticias de él, Orión y ella comenzaron a preocuparse realmente. Era cierto que algunas misiones duraban más tiempo que otras pero Regulus siempre encontraba la forma de mantenerse en contacto o enviaba algún mensaje con alguno de sus compañeros. Ése mes no habían recibido una sola noticia de él.

La familia comenzaba a preguntar y ellos también. Nadie les daba alguna señal de su paradero, ni siquiera Bellatrix. Nadie quería tocar el tema, todo mundo les evadía. Walburga decidió preguntarle a Kreacher, que era muy unido a su hijo, pero éste con sólo escuchar la pregunta comenzó a golpearse con cualquier cosa que se encontrara en su camino y jamás respondió a pesar de la amenaza de darle la prenda. Después de tanta búsqueda infructuosa, ni Orión ni ella tuvieron el ánimo suficiente para correr al pobre elfo.

Estar en su habitación tiene un extraño efecto en ella, le hace creer más fuertemente que él está muerto. Es como si su fantasma se mantuviera ahí y ella pudiese sentirlo a través de sus pertenencias o percibirlo en el aroma de la habitación. Si, definitivamente él está muerto y ni siquiera tendrá el consuelo de poder velar su cuerpo y tener un lugar en el cual visitarlo. La duda ha sido suplida por el dolor y la incertidumbre se ha convertido en una verdad punzante que hubiese preferido nunca saber.

Camina hacía el enorme armario de madera de roble, abre las puertas con temor, como si esperara encontrar un boggart transformado en un Regulus sangrante pero no hay nada más que las túnicas colgadas en ganchos de su hijo. Todas negras y todas recordándole que jamás volverán a ser usadas y que más le vale deshacerse de ellas. Coge una con fuerza, arrancándola del gancho con la intención de comenzar a deshacerse de todo aquello que le recuerde a su hijo. Si funcionó con Sirius seguro funciona con Regulus. Pronto se da cuenta de su error: ella dejó las pertenencias de Sirius porque le recordaban que algún día había tenido un hijo, pero ahora al tratar de deshacerse de la ropa de Regulus lo único que le hace sentir es que él se arraigará más en su cabeza porque el sentimiento es distinto ésta vez. Ésta vez es una pérdida real, algo a lo que no esperaba enfrentarse nunca y que siempre ha rondado su cabeza con la esperanza de estar muerta cuando ése día llegue.

Porque siempre tuvo la duda: _¿Qué pasará el día en que Regulus no regrese?_ _¿Qué pasará cuando_ _sus servicios ya no sean requeridos por el Lord? ¿Qué pasará si algún día descubre que debió seguir los pasos de Sirius y no los nuestros?_ Todos los días las mismas preguntas, todos los días la misma respuesta: muerte.

No era el temor a caer en batalla lo que le preocupaba, ni siquiera era el temor a la captura o qué sucedería si el Lord no conseguía sus propósitos y arrastraba al infierno a sus seguidores. En ella no cabían esas posibilidades, al menos no de una manera funesta y definitiva. A ella le preocupaba que al final de cuentas Regulus no hubiese hecho su vida como él quería sólo por temor. Desde pequeño lo había acondicionado para que siempre estuviera con ella y le obedeciera, y tal vez él lo hacía porque en verdad la amaba -y probablemente también porque la temía- pero no por convicción. Siempre había notado que él seguía mucho a su hermano mayor, aunque de antemano supiera que lo que harían lograría que ambos se fueran a dormir calientitos esa noche. Él de verdad estaba convencido que su hermano mayor era el líder y lo admiraba. Al marcharse Sirius se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría él en seguirle los pasos. Fue algo de lo que no habló con nadie, porque aunque creía haber visto signos de que a pesar de las diferencias Regulus no distaba mucho de lo que Sirius era, también sabía que Regulus era más perspicaz y estaba mejor atado sentimentalmente a su familia de lo que Sirius nunca estuvo.

Y se sintió realmente orgullosa de él porque se quedó a su lado y siguió sus consejos. Porque después de todo, la familia no estaba en deshonra total y Regulus había contribuido a salvarla al entrar en las filas de Lord. Al ver la Marca en el antebrazo de su hijo se sintió como cualquier madre que ve a su hijo convertido en todo un hombre de bien, que servía a la comunidad y tenía un propósito en la vida -aunque nunca entró en su cabeza que ése propósito podría ser errado, o que su hijo se había convertido en un asesino y que la comunidad a la que servía era tan poca y decadente que la única forma de servirla era cometiendo atrocidades-.

Aspira el suave olor a madera y colonia de la túnica y decide no tirar nada, dejarlo todo en su lugar y seguir limpiado hasta que Regulus vuelva.

Se dirige a la cama adoselada. Mira las paredes y el edredón verdes y sonríe nostálgica. Jamás se preguntó que sucedería si no hubiese colores ni ideas porque ella fue educada para portar una bandera de determinado color y defender las ideas que ésa bandera proclamaba como las únicas. Pero ahora se esfuerza en imaginarlo, un mundo donde al menos su familia, toda unida, hubiese estado bajo un solo estandarte. Probablemente Sirius seguiría recorriendo los pasillos de Grimmauld Place en verano e incluso saldría de vez en cuando con su hermano, aunque sólo fuese de juerga. Seguramente las comidas hubiesen discurrido de una forma serena con un solo tema del cual hubiesen debatido hasta el cansancio, todos hablando y pensando en lo mismo. Si, todos seguirían ahí.

Orión ha ido al Ministerio. Ha dicho a Walburga que intentará por todos los medios poner en movimiento a algunos amigos para que lo ayuden a buscar a su hijo, ha dicho que si es necesario irá al profeta y pondrá en primera plana la fotografía de Regulus. Ella sonríe con desgana, casi con sarcasmo. Piensa que puede poner en marcha todas las fuerzas del mundo pero que jamás logrará hacer regresar a su hijo. Sabe que lo mejor que pueden hacer es enfrentar la realidad con la mayor dignidad posible y esperar a que la muerte los arrastre también. No vale la pena enfrentarse a lo que sea que mató a su hijo porque jamás ganarán. En el fondo sabe que murió bajo la mano de aquél en el que creyeron tanto y al que adoraron sin reserva, pero no hay nada de razonable en enfrentarse a él y ni con todos los magos del mundo de su parte lograrían algo más allá de su propia muerte.

Se sienta sobre la cama. Realmente quiere echarse sobre ella y descargar todo el dolor en un mar de lágrimas, pero está demasiado cansada incluso para eso. No se debe a la falta de sueño o lo mal que ha comido, es un cansancio del alma, uno que la adormece para así poder siquiera olvidar por unos momentos sus más grandes pérdidas. No quiere imaginar qué pasará ahora con ella y todo lo que ha construido junto a su deshecha familia. No puede dar marcha atrás y pedir a Sirius que la ayude. No puede decidir de pronto que ya no comulga con el Lord y que se arrepiente de haber hecho que su hijo lo hiciera. No puede mantener la cabeza en alto mientras la gente murmura y le pregunta por Regulus. Lo único que puede hacer es recostarse y descansar, cerrar los ojos y rogar por nunca más volverlos a abrir.

Aspira una vez más el olor de Regulus, ése olor que la acompañó durante mucho tiempo y que nunca aprendió a extrañar hasta ése momento y de la forma más dura. Sabe que es irónico pensar que hacía tan sólo unos años descansaba con ése silencio mortal que ahora llena la casa y que jamás extraño los pasos fuertes en el segundo piso, ni los gritos, ni el llanto, ni mucho menos las risas de sus hijos, pero ahora daría toda su fortuna por ver aparecer a Regulus -sólo a él, pues no podría cargar también con el hecho de que Sirius estuviese _realmente_ muerto- en la puerta, sonriéndole y con una que otra herida en su cuerpo.

Solloza mientras abraza la prenda contra su pecho, con tanta fuerza que pareciera que intentara fusionarla con su cuerpo. No derrama ni una sola lágrima, no puede. Sus ojos están cansados y ella también. Lo más que se permite para aliviar su dolor es un sollozo quedo y la angustia que florece extensa y abrumadora en su pecho pero que proyecta en su rostro sólo como un cansancio mortal.

Desde la desaparición de Regulus ése es el rostro que ha mostrado al mundo: el antiguo altivo y desdeñoso con unas cuantas arrugas que hacía unos meses no estaban ahí. Los parpados caídos que ocultan un poco sus ojos apagados. Una mueca que cualquiera podría confundir con asco pero que en verdad es una pesadez que poco denota lo que lleva por dentro. Un rostro prematuramente anciano dibujado por líneas de años de acatamiento y soledad, ahora recubierto por el velo de la pérdida y el sinsabor de la vida.

–Mi ama, la señora Druella Rosier se halla en la sala, la está esperando –Walburga se gira y mira al elfo en la entrada de la habitación. Su reverencia es demasiado exagerada.

– ¿Ha venido Bellatrix con ella, Kreacher? –pregunta sin esperanzas. Bellatrix la elude y ella intuye el por qué.

–No, Kreacher la ha visto sola –contesta el elfo dando fin a su reverencia y mirando tristemente a su ama con sus dos enormes ojos.

–Dile que iré enseguida. Gracias, Kreacher –suelta sin darse cuenta de ello. El elfo abre aún más sus ojos, sorprendido. Nunca antes había recibido un agradecimiento de su ama, jamás esperó hacerlo y ahora que lo ha escuchado ha logrado entender hasta qué punto se ha desmoronado la mujer que se halla enfrente de él. Sin hacer el menor ruido desaparece.

Walburga se levanta del lecho y acomoda la túnica lentamente sobre el edredón, cuidado que no tenga ni una sola arruga. Pareciera que Regulus está en el cuarto de baño y su madre ha decido elegirle la ropa ése día.

Algo ocurre en su rostro mientras arregla la prenda. Su mirada perdida y caída recupera la frialdad y altivez que le caracterizan. Su boca se frunce en una línea, como si no quisiera abrir nunca más la boca. Sus facciones se relajan y vuelven a la misma postura altanera de siempre. Se ha colocado la máscara que la ayuda a enfrentar la realidad, aunque sus ojos siguen igual de opacos. Con unas últimas sacudidas a su propia túnica sale de la habitación, lanzando una última mirada a su interior, cierra la puerta suavemente, como si no quisiera despertar a su hijo de su sueño.

* * *

_Hola!_

_¿Qué les ha parecido? No sé... a mi no termina de gustarme, la verdad es que tenía pensado algo muy distinto pero al empezar a escribir me enfoqué más en dos personajes que probablemente sea por inexperencia, creo que no supe manejar muy bien (aunque yo tampoco creo que Walburga se la haya pasado toda la vida con la cara como si tuviera mierda bajo la nariz o muy ocupada siendo un dura roca fría. Y de Reggie no hablemos que de verdad estoy comenzando a obsesionarme con este chico xD) _

_El punto es que lo que quería era demostrar que hasta en las peores familia existe el amor. Walburga antes que Black, Voldermarxista y esas cosas era una madre y yo siento que aunque no pareciera mucho ella en verdad amaba a sus hijos, incluso a Sirius (además imaginar que en el fondo había algo de entendimiento en ella me hace verla más que como un retrato neurasténico que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que gritar, un ser humano en pocas palabras)_

_Voy a dejar la historia como in- progress porque al escribir ésto vinieron otras ideas más a mi cabeza de la familia Black desde muy distintos puntos de vista y personajes. Los one-shoots no tendrán relación entre uno y otro y no serán continuación del anterior a menos que yo avise. No sé cuando colgaré el próximo shoot pero trataré de que sea lo más pronto posible. _

_En fin si llegaron hasta aquí ¡muchas gracias! Y si me dejan un review Merlín se los pagará con un Draco/Sirius/Snape/Regulus/Harry/Ron/James/Lupin/Dumbledore/Filch en tanga comestible!_

_Un beso enorme! Siri._


End file.
